Whitebeard's past
by the man of many dreams
Summary: We all know the worlds strongest man but what about his past? enter the beginning of Whitebeards legacy! and the end of it. See how Whitebeard got his crew together and the rough journey he took on the way to gather it.
1. Chapter 1: Edward Newgate begins

" Where the hell are we? " asked a marine soldier looking around the island and another soldier looked at him. " I don't know...maybe we're lost? "

said the marine soldier as they walked. " Well i hope we find the Vice Admiral soon...this place is giving me the creeps! " said another marine

soldier. Suddenly they heard an explosion and saw the island on fire. " SHIT! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!? " said the marine soldier and he

dropped his gun running away from the fire and the other marines followed him. They ran for a while and stopped when they saw a group of pirates

smiling and one of them came up to them with the head of their Vice Admiral. " AHH! Y….Y..YOU MONSTERS! " said one of the marine

soldiers and he charged at the pirate only to get sliced in the chest by his blade. " Hey don't fuck with us! " said the pirate and he commanded the

other pirates to attack the marines and they charged at them. The marines immediately ran back into the jungle and the pirates stopped in their

tracks. " Why the hell did you bastards stop!? " asked the captain and the pirates shivered. " we don't wanna get lost in that jungle again…" said one

of the pirates and the captain shot him in the chest making him fall to the ground. " I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT! " ordered the captain and the

others backed away. " What the hell is wrong with you idiots!? Aren't you scared of me!? " asked the captain and the captain shivered feeling a cold

chill. He turned around and saw a giant man with blonde hair standing in front of him with anger in his eyes. " Shit! Newgate! You scared the shit

out of me...why the hell aren't you listening to my orders!? " asked The Captain and Edward lifted up his fist swinging it into the captain's face

causing him to fall to the ground passed out. " NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS! THEY'RE LIKE BROTHERS TO ME! " yelled Edward and he

threw his captain into the jungle. " Enough of this damn slaughter...we got the treasure so let's get the hell out of here! " said Edward and he picked

up the chest carrying it into the ship and the others followed him onto the ship and they set sail onto the seas. Edward set down the chest on the deck

and sat against the railing staring at the ocean and smiling. " Damn look at all of this treasure we got! " said one of the pirates and they waved it in

the air smiling. " Were gonna get so many Beli's with this! " said another pirate and a pirate wearing a golden necklace smiled at Edward. " Hey

Newgate! Come and pick out some treasure! " said the pirate wearing a necklace and Edward smiled. " No thanks i'm not interested in that kind of

treasure…" said Edward and everyone looked at him shocked. " Oh? Then what kind of treasure are you interested in? " asked the pirate wearing a

necklace. " Well...my treasure...my desire….is to...have a family! " said Edward smiling at some seagulls flying across the sea and the crew laughed

at him. " A family!? Ha! Your weird Edward...but oh well more treasure for us! " laughed one of the pirates digging through the chest and Edward

got up from his spot and headed downstairs to where the dinghies were kept. He grabbed one of them and carried it upstairs and the crew stared at

him. " What the hell are you doing now Newgate!? " asked one of the pirates and Edward smiled at him. " My time here has ended...taking down

our captain means that i'm finally ready to set out on my own to find my family! " said Edward and the crew stared at him in awe. " You were

serious about that family crap!? " asked one of the pirates and Edward laughed. " Thats right! Im setting out to find my first son! " said Edward and

threw the dinghy into the water slowly getting into it. He bid his crew farewell and set sail into the sea to find his first crew member. " Finally after

all these years...i'll get the family i always wanted! " said Edward smiling and headed into the sea to find his first island.


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix island

It had been months since Edward left his crew behind to start his family and so far he had no look in finding one. He searched several islands but found no one that he could call

his son so he kept traveling to different islands until one day he arrived at an island called Phoenix island. He docked his dinghy and walked onto the island looking around and

he saw pirates running back to their ship. " Hmm...they must be in a hurry…" muttered Edward and he went into the jungle part of the island to find the town. He walked around

the jungle for hours trying to find the town but he had no luck. After five hours had passed Edward decided to give up and he turned around to return to his dinghy when he

suddenly heard someone screaming. He ran towards the screaming sound and arrived at a town being covered in blue flames. " What the hell is this…" said Edward looking at

the villagers running away from the burning town and one of them bumped into Edward falling down. " Are you alright? " asked Edward looking down at the female villager

holding a baby and she screamed. " YOUR A FREAK! JUST LIKE THAT PHOENIX! " yelled the Woman and she ran away from Edward. " A Phoenix? Hmm sounds interesting " said

Edward smiling and he walked further into the town looking at the burning buildings falling apart. A villager ran up to Edward and got on his knees looking up at him. " Sir!

Please...i need your help! My wife...she's trapped in the house! It collapsed on top of her and i can't get her out...please...help me " pleaded the villager and Edward put his

hand on the man's shoulder. " Dont worry ill get your wife out " said Edward and he walked over to the burnt down house and started picking up the rubble and throwing it into

the street. After throwing several crushed pieces of the house into the street he managed to find the woman under a wooden beam so Edward picked up the wooden beam and

threw it into the street while picking up the woman and carrying her out of the destroyed house. He set her down and she ran to her husband who came up to Edward smiling. "

Thank you so much! How can i ever repay you!? " asked the man and Edward laughed. " Gurarara, no need to repay me! Although...i do need some information.." said Edward.

" Whatever information you need i'll give it to you the best that i can " said the man smiling. " Well...i was wondering if you knew who this Phoenix is so i can take it down " said

Edward and the man backed away terrified. " If you wanna live then don't go near him! He's made of fire! Everything he touches burns and so will you! " said the man

nervously. " Hmmm...so he's that dangerous huh? Well in that case i better get a weapon…" said Edward as he walked over to a tree and plucked it out of the ground, holding

it in his hands. The man and his wife both screamed and their eyes widened in shock. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said the man and his wife and they watched Edward swing the

tree around like it was a feather. " Yes...this'll do nicely! " said Edward smiling and he walked over to the terrified couple. " So..where does this Phoenix live? I think i'll pay

him a visit…" said Edward and the man pointed to a mountain covered in blue and Edward thanked him. He looked around and saw the forest of trees blocking a path to the

mountain so he swung his tree into the other trees causing all of them to fall to the ground. The couple once again screamed as they watched Edward head up the mountain to

fight the Phoenix and deep down they hoped that he could actually beat it. Meanwhile in the mountain...a man with blonde hair was watching Edward climb up the mountain

and he smiled. " Oh i can tell this guy is gonna be a little tough…" smiled The blonde man and he turned into a blue Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3: Walking up the mountain

Edward walked up the mountain path and a flock of birds flew past him in a hurry. " Damn...this fire is even scaring the birds " muttered Edward as he noticed a giant rock

rolling towards him. He sighed and clenched his fist ramming it into the rock making it shatter to pieces and he looked up at the mountain. " Is that all you got brat!? " yelled

Edward talking to the phoenix in the mountain and he got no answer. He rolled his eyes and kept going up the path until he was stopped again by two men holding up swords. "

If you wanna see the phoenix then you gotta get past us first! " said one of the men. " Yeah! We were here before you so if anyone's getting the treasure in phoenix mountain

it's us! " said the other man. " There's treasure up there? " asked Edward and the men nodded their heads. " Well then you can have it! All i want is to fight the phoenix i don't

give a damn about the treasure! " said Edward and the men laughed. " Ha Ha Ha how the hell are you gonna beat the phoenix!? " asked one of the men and Edward took the

tied tree on his back, off and he swung it in front of them. They both screamed in terror and ran away afraid that he would hurt them. " I guess they don't like trees.." said

Edward putting the tree back on his back and continuing up the mountain. After walking up the mountain for a couple hours the sun began to come down and Edward decided

to camp on the pathway for the night so he sat down and took the tree off his back and set it on the ground. Once he was seated and comfortable he took out a bag from his

pocket and opened it up to take out some rice balls that his old crew gave him. He put the rice balls in his mouth and chewed them staring at the night sky and the stars.

While he was eating and admiring the stars a wounded man came crawling towards him and his stomach growled. " Sir...can you please spare some food…." said the skinny

wounded man and Edward looked at him. " Hmm...sure why not " said Edward and he tossed a rice ball to the man and he thanked Edward gobbling up the rice ball. "

Gurararara you act like you haven't eaten in days " said Edward and the man looked at him. " That's because i haven't...hell i'm not even supposed to be here...but i had to

come…" said the man catching another rice ball from Edward. " You had to come here? Didn't you have a choice? " asked Edward and the man sighed. " Well..since I'm the

mayor of the town everyone expected me to do something about this phoenix so a month ago i set out to this mountain and when i arrived...the phoenix burned me and

kicked me down the mountain and i landed here but i didn't want to be shamed by my town so i just stayed up here…" said the man and Edward patted his back. " Don't

worry...that damn phoenix will be gone soon enough " said Edward smiling and The man looked up at him confused. " But who could possibly beat that thing!? " asked the

man and Edward laughed " Me of course! " said Edward and the man chuckled. " Yeah right...just because you're big doesn't mean you can beat the phoenix, he's made of

fire! " said the man and Edward picked up his tree. " As long as i have this he can't touch me! " said Edward and the man gasped at the size of the tree. " Damn...you really

are strong! " said the man and Edward stood up. " Whats wrong? " asked the man and Edward told him to be quiet. He looked around and saw a giant boar come out of the

woods in the mountain and charged towards him. Edward held out his hands and watched the charging boar come at him and he grabbed it by its legs and lifted it up turning

it upside down. Then he slammed his fist into its stomach killing it and Edward ordered the man to make a fire and the man did what he was told. After the fire was made and

the boar was cooked, Edward and the man both chewed on some boar legs and laughed while drinking some alcohol that the man carried around with him. " So tell me

Edward...why do you want to fight this phoenix guy? " asked the man taking a sip of his drink. " Its simple...i wanna beat him so i can make him my son " said Edward smiling

and the man spit out his drink. " EHHHHHHHHHH!?, you wanna make that monster your son!? " said the man and Edward nodded his head. " Damn you're not only strong but

you're crazy too! " said the man and Edward laughed. " Gurarara...as crazy as i might be i just want a family...and why not get a strong family? " said Edward taking a swig of

his drink. " Heh...that is a good point...but oh well! It's your choice to make...just be careful the phoenix isn't someone to mess around with " warned the man and Edward

assured him that he would be fine and with that said Edward set his head on his tree and closed his eyes going to sleep. " Maybe this man really can change this island….."

said the man and he laid on the grass closing his eyes and going to sleep. While they slept, the phoenix watched them from his mountain above and smiled. " Hurry up and

get here already old man….i wanna kill you! " said The phoenix smiling and he walked back into his cave to get ready for the big fight ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Phoenix strikes

The sun rose and the phoenix walked out of his cave in the mountain and looked down smiling at Edward and the mayor who were still sleeping. " I don't wanna wait

anymore! " said the phoenix and he jumped turning his arms into wings and flying down to Edward. He flew straight at them and the mayor woke up to see the phoenix

coming towards them. " AHHHHHH! IT'S THE PHOENIX! HES COME TO KILL US! " yelled the mayor and he ran behind the sleeping Edward. The Phoenix rammed his feet right

into Edward's stomach causing him to wake up. " Huh? Thats weird i don't remember having a rock on my stomach…" said Edward and he saw the phoenix standing on his

stomach. " Oh...it's just a man with wings…" said Edward and he went back to sleep. " Eh!? Just a man with wings!? Don't you know who i am old man!? I'm the PHOENIX! "

screamed the phoenix and he flew into the air to prepare an aerial attack and Edward woke up again to look at the phoenix in the sky. " Well that's disappointing...i was

hoping you would be fierce and strong...but instead you're just a brat! " said Edward mocking the phoenix. " Oh trust me old man...you haven't seen anything yet! " said the

phoenix and he flew straight towards Edward ramming his head into his stomach. Edward laughed and stared at the small bruise on his stomach and he threw his fist right

into the phoenix's face causing him to get a giant bump on his head. " OW DAMNIT! " said the phoenix changing his wings back to hands and holding his head in pain. "

Gurarara...thats a shame...i actually thought you would be a challenge...i mean sure when i first saw you.. I was shocked to find you were a skinny little brat...but i didn't

expect you to be this weak! " chuckled Edward and the phoenix turned his hands back into wings. " I'm gonna make you regret every single word you said old man! " said the

phoenix and he charged at Edward punching him in the stomach causing it to be burned. " Guarara...that's more like it brat! " said Edward smiling and he swung his fists into

the phoenix's stomach causing him to fall to his knees. " You're stronger than you look…maybe i'll have to use my full power after all..." muttered the phoenix and he

transformed into a phoenix and rammed his head right into Edward's stomach making the burn even bigger and Edward chuckled picking up his tree. " Finally...your true

power! Maybe you really can be my son! " said Edward as he swung the tree at the phoenix. " Your son? Heh! In your dreams old man! " said the phoenix dodging the tree

and flying right into Edward's face causing flames and smoke to surround his head. " Sorry old man, but i work along…" said The Phoenix and he turned back into a human

beginning to walk away. " Not so fast brat! " said Edward smiling through the smoke and The Phoenix's eyes widened. " You're alive!? But how!? I burned your face! " said the

phoenix and he turned around to see Edward standing in front of him with burn marks all over his face. " Guararara...haven't you wondered why your attacks aren't affecting

me? " said Edward picking up The Phoenix by his shirt. " Its because...i filled my bottles with water before i came up here! " said Edward smiling and water dripped from his

face and stomach. He then opened another bottle and poured it on The Phoenix's face. " Dammit! What did you do that for! " said the phoenix trying to get free from Edward's

grasp. " You can't use your powers now! " said Edward smiling and he threw The Phoenix in the air, picking up his tree and slamming it right into The Phoenix's side causing

him to fly into the mountain. " Well that takes care of that! " said Edward setting down the tree and wiping his hands. " I...I...dont believe it! You actually beat the phoenix!

Just who are you old man! " said The Mayor looking at him. " I'm...Edward Newgate! " said Edward heading up to the mountain and the mayor ran back to the town to tell

everyone the phoenix was defeated. The Phoenix got out of the mountain and coughed up a little blood. " Damn that old geezer...i'll fucking kill him! " muttered The Phoenix

and Edward stood in front of him. " Kill who? " asked Edward and the phoenix shrieked backing away from Edward. " Calm down...i'm not gonna fight you

anymore...however...my offer still stands...become my son and sail the seas with me! " said Edward holding out his hand and The Phoenix refused to touch it. " No thanks old

man! I'm doing alright by myself! " said the phoenix looking away from him. " Don't lie to me brat i can tell that you haven't mastered your devil fruit! If you actually had it

mastered then i probably would've died " said Edward. " So? I only lost to one person..i'll just make sure it doesn't happen again.." said The Phoenix. " And what will you do if

someone stronger comes? " asked Edward looking at The Phoenix's wounds. " I can handle it...i just went easy on you because your old…" muttered The Phoenix and Edward

chuckled. " Im not that old...im only in my forties going on my fifties besides maybe i have a devil fruit of my own.." said Edward smiling and The phoenix looked at him in

shock. " You do!? " asked The Phoenix eagerly. " Nope! I was joking! " chuckled Edward and The Phoenix got mad and yelled at Edward. " HEY YOU CAN'T GO AROUND

GETTING PEOPLE EXCITED YOU JERK! " yelled The Phoenix and Edward laughed. " You really would make a great son, so please...become my son and sail on the seas with

me " said Edward holding out his hand again. The Phoenix sighed and pushed his hand away starting to turn his hands into wings to fly off the mountain but Edward grabbed

his leg. " Hey! What are you doing!? " asked The Phoenix and he looked at Edward. " I don't care if you don't join me but...promise me you'll never harm the innocent ever

again! " said Edward with a serious look in eyes and The Phoenix gulped, promising to never harm anyone innocent ever again and Edward let him go. " Now go on you're free

to go ya damn brat! " said Edward sitting down and The Phoenix flew down in front of him holding out his hand. " Let me...become your son! " said The Phoenix smiling and

Edward's eyes widened. " What changed your mind? " asked Edward curiously. " since i was ten years old i've been called a freak and treated like dirt, no one in my town liked

me and everywhere i went people treated each other but garbage expect for this village they were nice but not to me...and then you came along and you didn't care that i was

a freak...but i thought it was a trap until you made me promise to never harm anyone ever again and now i know...that you actually have a heart " said The Phoenix smiling

and Edward got up raising his hand and swinging it towards The Phoenix. He watched as the hand came towards him and suddenly wrapped around his back and Edward's

head was on his shoulder, he was hugging him. "I'll never let anyone treat you like trash again! That i promise! " said Edward and The Phoenix's eyes widened and he began

to cry. " I...I...love you pops! " said The Phoenix hugging Edward back. " I love you too Phoenix " said Edward and he stopped hugging him. " My name isnt

Phoenix...it's...Marco" said Marco looking up at his new father. " Well then Marco let's go down to the town and get you patched up! " said Edward smiling and they walked

down the mountain together to start their new adventure!


	5. Chapter 5: I'll protect the island!

" Two days ago this man beat the phoenix and tamed him! " said the mayor smiling as he pointed to Edward. " So...i know we need to focus on

rebuilding our town but i had the craftsman make...this! " said the mayor as he removed a cloak and revealed a wooden statue of Edward smiling. "

This statue is in honor of our hero! Edward Newgate! " said the mayor happily and everyone cheered praising Edward and thanking him. Edward

sighed and looked at the doctors building hoping that Marco was alright. He would go check on him but he was forced to attend the statue

ceremony. " And from this day forward….we will name this island...Edward island! " said the mayor and Edward stood up and stopped the mayor

from speaking. " WAIT! Listen….i understand your kindness….but this is too much...the statue is fine...but the name of this island will remain as

Phoenix island! In memory of the day that your town became friends with the phoenix! " said Edward and everyone cheered. " I also have another

announcement….i am not a hero! I'm a pirate! " said Edward and everyone stopped cheering and stared at Edward frightened. "

Y….y…..you're….a pirate!? " said the mayor shivering and walking away from Edward. " Yes….I am! And that's why I'll make my name heard

throughout the whole world! And when i do….I want to put my flag on this island to claim it as my territory! So no pirates will touch it! " said

Edward smiling and everyone started cheering again shouting Edward's name. Once the ceremony was over Edward headed over to the doctor's

office and went into Marco's room to find him laying on the bed with a blood bag needle in his arm. " Hey pops…" muttered Marco trying to get up

but he couldn't. " Hey kid….how are you feeling? " asked Edward as he sat on the floor. " I'm feeling ok...but my ass still hurts from you whooping

it…" said Marco laughing and Edward laughed with him. " So...when will you be able to walk again? " asked Edward staring at Marco's wounds. "

Heh...don't worry old man...the doctor said i should be fine in a couple days….but more importantly...i heard your speech outside...so….we're

pirates huh…." said Marco smiling and Edward sighed. " Yeah...sorry i didn't tell you…" said Edward. " It's ok pops….so what's our name gonna

be? " asked Marco and edward thought for a minute and finally came up with a name. " How about...the kid pirates! " said Edward smiling and

Marco laughed at him. " That's a dumb name pops! Only an idiot would come up with that! " said Marco. " I guess you're right….hmm...well i

guess we can take care of names later " said Edward getting up and Marco came up with a name. " Wait old man i got it! Our name will be...the

Newgate pirates! " said Marco smiling and Edward laughed. " I'll think about it…" said Edward and he left the room heading down the stairs to find

the doctor waiting for him. " Ah Edward! I heard about your speech this morning...im glad that you're willing to protect us! But that's not why i'm

here…" said the doctor with a stern look. " It's about Marco...he's going to be fine but if you set out to sea without a doctor...then i'm afraid the next

time he gets hurt he'll die…" said the doctor. " Then why don't you become my son as well? " asked Edward putting out his hand. " You just met

me...and besides from what i heard...you prefer the strong instead of weak…" said the doctor. " I don't need a strong doctor " said Edward and The

doctor declined his offer. " Sorry Edward but this island needs me, however i can tell you where to look for a doctor...there are quite a lot in the

grand line " said the Doctor handing Edward a map. " This will take you to Drum island it's not far from here but if you want to get there quickly...i

can give you a log pose for Drum island! " said the doctor and Edward smiled. " Thank you...i think i'll take the pose just in case we need a doctor

immediately! " said Edward and the doctor handed him the log pose. He thanked the doctor and headed outside to find the villagers standing in front

of him. " Edward...we wanted to thank you for saving our village...by giving you a ship! " said the mayor and Edward declined his offer. " No

thanks...my Dinghy is just fine! " said Edward and he walked past the mayor and the villagers heading over to a half built house. He picked up a

hammer and some nails and began to rebuild the house and everyone stared at him in shock. " Edward...you just refused our gift...and now….you're

repairing our buildings!? " said the mayor astonished and Edward looked at him. " Well...after all it is my son who destroyed this town...so i might

as well help rebuild it! " said Edward hammering a nail into a wooden beam and the villagers decided to help him. They worked for days and nights

and after five days the whole town was finally rebuilt and Edward managed to build a small sailboat out of the leftover pieces of wood and his

dinghy. He went into the Doctor's office and entered Marco's room smiling. " Ready to go on our journey my son!? " asked Edward and Marco

instantly jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes putting them on. He looked at them and saw he was wearing a purple jacket and blue shorts. "

Wait...these aren't my clothes old man...where's my rags? " asked Marco and Edward laughed. " I threw them out and had the tailor make you those!

You really think i want my son to wear rags? " said Edward and he went out the door to head for the docks. Marco followed him and his eyes

widened when he saw the sailboat. " WHOA! IS THAT OURS!? " asked Marco and Edward nodded his head. Marco then jumped right into the

sailboat and smiled. "YEAH! LET'S GO SAIL THE SEAS! " screamed Marco and everyone laughed. " Edward...it's been an honor having you

with us...we are all truly grateful for everything you did for us! " said the mayor and Edward shoved a stick with a blank black cloth into the ground.

" One day this flag will bear my mark! And when it does then this island will be protected….BY ME! " shouted Edward and everyone began to

have tears crawling down their cheeks. " Edward….thank you….so….MUCH! " said the mayor crying and Edward smiled getting into his sailboat

and he and Marco sailed off into the sea to find Drum island!


	6. Chapter 6: The Admiral & The Devil Fruit

" So...are we there yet pops? " asked Marco taking a swig of his rum and Edward rolled his eyes. " For the last goddamn time! We've only been

sailing for fifteen minutes! So...no! Were not there! " said Edward and he leaned his back against the railing of the sailboat while eating a apple. "

Well...im bored! " said Marco looking up at the sky and Edward sighed. " Then take a nap or something! I'm trying to eat my apple in peace! " said

Edward taking another bite out of his apple. " Then let me fly around for a little bit! " said Marco smiling and Edward grunted. " Fine...but don't

expect me to save your ass if you drown…" said Edward and Marco stood up and turned his arms into wings flying into the sky. He flew higher into

the sky and went past the clouds looking down at the sea. " Whoa! Everything looks so beautiful from up here! " said Marco smiling and he flew

further away from the boat to see what else was in the sea. He kept looking down at the sea and suddenly saw a chest floating in the water, so Marco

flew down to the chest and picked it up flying it back to the sailboat. " POPS! I FOUND TREASURE! " yelled Marco as he landed on the sailboat

and showed the chest to Edward. " Hmm...strange...why would a chest be in the ocean? " said Edward as he put his hand on the chest and opened it

looking inside to find a brown fruit shaped like a round ball. " Is this….a...DEVIL FRUIT!? " said Edward staring at it in shock and he picked it up

getting ready to eat it until Marco stopped him. " Wait pops! You can't eat that until we find out what it's called first…" said Marco taking the fruit

and examining it. " Oh sure...because seventeen year olds are experts…" said Edward watching Marco stare at the fruit. " Hmm...i'm not sure what

this is, but i doubt that it's a good one.." said Marco and Edward took it back from him. " Well then i'll just hold onto this till we get to drum island

and then maybe they'll be able to decipher this fruit " said Edward putting it in the chest and Marco grabbed it. " Oh no you don't pops! I don't trust

you….you might eat it while i sleep! So i'm hiding it! " said Marco holding the chest and Edward stood up. " Give me that fruit brat…" said Edward

coming towards him and Marco instantly turned his arms into wings and flew into the air with the chest in his hand. " HA! TRY TO CATCH ME

NOW OLD MAN! " shouted Marco as he stuck his tongue out and flew around in circles mocking Edward. " You little brat….YOU HAVE TO

COME DOWN SOMETIME! " hollered Edward and he sat back down waiting for Marco to land. But Marco wasn't about to give up so he flew

away from the ship and found a little island. So Marco landed on the small island and set down the chest and opened it taking out the devil fruit. "

Damn...if i eat this...i could have...two devil fruits! " said Marco smiling and he opened his mouth getting ready to eat it when suddenly a tall man

took the fruit from him. " HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY FRUIT FROM ME! " yelled Marco and he shivered

when he saw the tall man smiling. " I'm sorry young man but this is officially government property " said the tall man and he began walking away

from Marco showing off his golden coat with the words Justice on it. " That's….not…yours! " yelled Marco as he got up and turned into his

Phoenix form charging at the tall man and the tall man held out his fist and punched Marco making him fall to the ground. " I'm giving you a

warning...attacking a Marine Admiral is against the law and i will take you to impel down so please...refrain yourself from lashing out at me " said

the tall man and he began walking away from Marco once again. Marco slowly got up and began to cough up blood transforming back to his human

form and he fell back to the ground muttering to the tall man. " Just who are you…." said Marco still trying to get up and the man stopped walking

and smiled turning around while stroking his small beard. " My name...is...Sengoku! And i'm a Navy Admiral! " said Sengoku smiling and he

turned back around and continued walking away. Marco tried to stop him but it was no use the attack he suffered was too much for him to handle

and he slowly passed out. Several hours later Edward finally reached the island that Marco was on and ran on the shore heading over to the passed

out Marco. " MY SON! ARE YOU OK!? WHO DID THIS!? " asked Edward as he shook Marco causing him to wake up. " Pops...don't go after

him...he's a Navy Admiral...he'll crush you…" muttered Marco and Edward hugged him. " Don't worry kid...i'll be fine you stay here and get some

rest...i'll find the brat that took our devil fruit! " said Edward and he ran into the jungle to find the Admiral. He ran past several trees and animals

until he finally found Sengoku sitting against a tree and drinking some Sake. " Ah...thats some good stuff! " said Sengoku smiling and he wiped his

mouth while getting up and Edward jumped towards Sengoku making his eyes widen. " EH!? A GIANT!? WHAT!?" shrieked

Sengoku as Edward punched him in the face but it had no effect on him. " My goodness! You're a little strong! " said Sengoku smiling while wiping

off the tiny bruise Edward gave him and he flicked him causing him to be pushed into a tree. " But...i don't have time for games right now...i need to

get this devil fruit back to headquarters " said Sengoku starting to leave and Edward got back up charging at Sengoku but he dodged the attack. "

\Hmm...you don't seem to have any Haki….that's good! Otherwise i would probably be dead right now…" said Sengoku punching Edward in the

chest and he fell to his knees coughing up blood. " Well...until we meet again.." said Sengoku walking away and Edward grabbed his leg. "

Please….don't take the devil fruit...it's not yours…" muttered Edward and Sengoku kicked his hand off his leg and sighed. " I'm sorry but this is

Government property now " said Sengoku walking away and Edward tried to get up but he couldn't. " Oh and another thing…" said Sengoku

turning around and smiling at Edward. " I'm going to put that boy in prison one day…" said Sengoku laughing and Edward immediately got up,

charging at Sengoku and actually landing a hit on his face causing him to fly into a tree. " WHAT!? BUT HOW!? WHERE IS THIS POWER

COMING FROM!? Wait...it can't be….H...H...HAKI! " screamed Sengoku and Edward jumped in front of him picking him up by his shirt. "

DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY SON! " yelled Edward and Sengoku got mad. He grabbed Edward's arm and started to turn gold, turning into

a giant golden Buddha and Edward fell to the ground in shock. " I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT! " yelled Sengoku and he punched Edward in

the chest causing him to get flattened and Sengoku laughed. " Well this was fun but i need to get going…" said Sengoku turning back into his

human form and he threw the devil fruit next to Edward's broken body. " Take the damn fruit...i don't want it anymore...besides it looks pathetic…"

said Sengoku disappearing into the jungle and Edward looked at the fruit deciding not to eat it and he closed his eyes passing out.


	7. Chapter 7: The residents of the island

" Pops…" muttered Marco trying to crawl towards the jungle but it was no use. His wounds from the Admiral were too severe. He sighed and

stopped at a giant rock leaning against it while staring at the jungle. " Pops...i hope your ok…." said Marco starting to worry and he suddenly heard

Edward scream. "POPS! I'M COMING! " said Marco and he turned into his Phoenix form flying into the sky and heading towards Edward's voice

but it was too late, his injuries started to open up and he fell onto the ground. " Dammit…..Pops….i'm sorry…" muttered Marco and he looked up to

see a tall man smiling in front of him. " My goodness….what do we have here? " said the man examining Marco. " You look quite beaten up...I bet

you got in a fight with that Admiral! My goodness we need to get you patched up! " said the man and he picked up Marco carrying him. "

P...P….Pops…..gotta….save…..Pops…" muttered Marco and he passed out from his wounds. " My Goodness! He's really hurt! I better get him

back to the hut asap! " said the man and he set Marco on the ground so he could stretch his legs. " Alright….let's do this…." said the man spreading

his legs apart and he picked Marco back up running to the hut in only twenty seconds. Once they arrived at the hut, the man took out a pocket watch

and checked his speed. " Damn! Only twenty seconds….oh well! " said the man smiling and he pushed open his hut door placing Marco in a cot. "

Now lets see what we got here…" said the man taking off Marco's jacket and he examined the wound on his stomach. " Oh my Goodness! That's

not bad! I can patch this up with some medicine…" said the man grabbing a flask and pouring a green juice on Marco's wound. " Now he just needs

some rest! Anyways...i wonder where Leri is…" said the man opening his hut's window and putting his head through it. " HEY LERI! WHERE

ARE YOU! " yelled the man and a little person with wings flew into the hut. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW YOU BIG

MEANIE! " said Leri stabbing the man with a little stick she found on the ground. " Leri we can play games later! Right now i need you to watch

this man…" said the man putting a bag on his back. " EH!? YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE BACK HERE!? ARE YOU NUTS!? " said Leri making

a angry face and the man rolled his eyes. " Whatever...you can yell at me later! Anyways...i just need you to protect him...i think he got in a fight

with an Admiral…" said the man. " EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? AN ADMIRAL!? AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE

ME ALONE WITH A WOUNDED MAN!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? ILL FUCKING DIE! " said Leri freaking out and having a heart

attack." LERI CALM DOWN! I'll only be gone for a couple minutes...half an hour the most...so don't worry your little head " said the man running

his finger through her pink hair. " Please don't go….i'm scared….please stay with me…." said Leri in a baby voice and using her puppy dog eyes. "

Heh...nice try kid! But it's not gonna work this time...now if you excuse me….i got an old man to find…" said the man heading out the door leaving

Leri with Marco. He stretched his legs and instantly ran into the jungle to look for Edward. After five minutes he managed to find Edward laying on

the ground covered in bruises and blood. " My Goodness! You sure are beat up old man! I guess you got in a fight with that Admiral too! " said the

man smiling down at Edward. " Oh wait….he can't hear me….he's passed out! Heh...how silly of me….welp! I better take him back...except...how

the hell am i gonna fit his big ass in my hut…." said the man thinking. He scratched his bald head and finally made a decision to build a bigger hut,

so he picked up Edward and stretched his legs. " Ok old man! Get ready for this! " said the man smiling and he began to walk trying to run. " My

Goodness! I can't seem to get myself started up...Oh….silly me! I can't carry this man by myself! " said the man and he took out a saw. " I'll just

saw him into pieces! That way i can carry him all the way there and then i'll stitch his pieces back together! " said the man getting ready to saw

Edward to pieces until he was stopped by a butterfly. " ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ELIOR " yelled the butterfly taking his saw away and

throwing it deep into the jungle. " YOU CAN'T SAW HIM INTO PIECES! YOU WOULD KILL HIM! " said the butterfly scolding Elior. "

But...Melina….i was just gonna saw his arms and legs off...then i was gonna stitch them! " said Elior smiling and the butterfly smacked him on the

head with her fist. " YOU CAN'T DO THAT EITHER YOU IDIOT! " yelled the butterfly and she transformed into a woman with long brown

hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. " Now we're gonna do this my way…" said Melina and she grabbed Edward's legs. " I want you to pick up his

arms and we'll carry him back to the hut" said Melina as she watched Elior pick up Edward's arms and they both carried him back to the village.

After half an hour they reached the hut and placed Edward on the ground. " Good! Now we can fix his wounds! " said Melina smiling and she

walked inside the hut to find Leri in her human form laying on Marco. " LERI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! " yelled Melina and

Leri fell off of Marco and began to cry. " He tried to sleep with me! " said Leri trying to make up an excuse and Melina walked over to her and

slapped her. " YEAH RIGHT! YOUR EIGHTEEN! ACT LIKE IT AND QUIT MAKING UP FUCKING LIES! " scolded Melina and she grabbed

Leri by her pink hair and dragged her outside to Elior. " HEY BALDY! I FOUND YOUR FAIRY TRYING TO SLEEP WITH OUR WOUNDED

GUEST " said Melina as she let go of Leri's hair. " Elior! Melina hurt me! " cried Leri as she rolled around the ground with tears in her eyes. "

Your such a drama queen…" said Melina rolling her eyes and Elior hugged Leri. " It's ok Leri i'll protect you from the big meanie " said Elior

smiling and Melina got mad. " EH!? BIG MEANIE!? LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDNT HAVE

THIS HOUSE! " yelled Melina and she turned into a butterfly flying off into the sky to cool off. " My Goodness! Remind me to apologize to her

later…" said Elior taking some medicine out of his pocket and pouring it on Edward's wounds. " Jeez...these guys are lucky to be alive...especially

since they fought the Golden Elephant! " said Elior grabbing some bandages and wrapping them around Edward's stomach. "Well i did everything

that i could! " said Elior getting up and Edward grabbed his leg. " Please...make sure my son lives…." muttered Edward and Elior became shocked.

" My Goodness! I thought you were asleep! And don't worry about your son...he's all patched up! " said Elior smiling. " He's also really good in the

bed…" giggled Leri and Elior smacked her on the head. " I'm sorry for Leri...she can be a pain in the ass! " said Elior. " It's fine….i don't mind

brats like her " said Edward sitting up and he looked around. " Where the hell am i anyways? " asked Edward and Elior handed him a map. " Your

on Wanika island! It's close to Drum island and Phoenix island! " said Elior pointing to the islands on the map. " I see….i actually meant where i

am right now…" said Edward and Elior smacked his face. " OOPS! My bad! Your at my hut! Well you're next to my hut...we couldn't fit you inside

so i just brought you out here " said Elior. " Ok...and you are…" said Edward looking at Elior. " MY GOODNESS! I forgot to introduce myself!

I'm Elior the strong! And this beautiful lady with the pink hair is my fairy! " said Elior smiling at Edward. " Fairy? Oh...she ate a devil fruit didn't

she! " said Edward and Elior nodded his head. " Yup! So did Melina! My Butterfly! " said Elior pointing to the sky and Edward looked up to see a

butterfly flying in circles. " Well...you're all quite interesting! " said Edward. " Yeah and wait till you see Cella! She's a Lady bug! " said Elior

grinning. " Wow...where did you find all of these devil fruit's? " asked Edward and Elior smiled. " This island brings in all kinds of loot from

sunken ships and a lot of times it's a devil fruit! Hell there was even a devil fruit on the island! That was Melina's! " said Elior. " Ah that makes

sense...so what's your devil fruit Elior? " asked Edward and Elior put his head down. " I...dont have one…" said Elior with sadness in his voice. "

Oh i'm sorry to hear that " said Edward and Elior was about to reply when suddenly Cella came flying over to them and turned into a human with

short red hair and green eyes. " ELIOR! WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND! " yelled Cella. " Why!? " asked Elior and Cella pointed to

the jungle and said " THE GOLDEN ELEPHANT IS COMING THIS WAY! HE THINKS WE HAVE A BROWN DEVIL FRUIT! " shrieked

Cella and Edward knew that he would have to fight.


End file.
